A docking station arrangement may provide a way of connecting peripherals such as a monitor, a keyboard, etc. to a device, such as a laptop computer. A wide range of different devices such as mobile phones, tablets, etc. may be docked to provide a convenient connection to these peripherals.
The docking station arrangement may facilitate a wireless charging and a wireless connectivity to the device. For example, the wireless charging may be implemented through a power transfer from the docking station to the device. The wireless power transfer may require, for example, a set of electrodes to be installed or mounted in the device and the docking station. On the other hand, the wireless connectivity may require additional antenna couplers to be installed in the device and the docking station.
With smaller and thinner devices, the installation or mounting of the set of electrodes and the antenna couplers are physically limited by availability of space within the devices. For example, to integrate the set of electrodes into a thinner device, a large planar area on the bottom of the thinner device is required to accommodate the set of electrodes (i.e., passive and active electrodes). In this example, current implementations may not allow this design since such an implementation may add undesirable thickness size to its overall structure.
Accordingly, a solution allowing efficient integration of the set of electrodes and the antenna coupler into the device is desired.
The following Detailed Description is provided with reference to the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number usually identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items.